A KnuxRouge Story
by black hedgie
Summary: I'm bad with titles...Knuckles has always wanted to find love. He's sick of being alone. One night, he finds out what love is. KnuxRougeKinda obvious.
1. Meet Rouge

Okay guys this is a one shot deal, a new story! Here goes, hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Prolouge: Meet Rouge**

Shortly after Perfect Chaos was defeated, Knuckles moved into the city. He had an apartment, and got a job. It was mid-summer, and was still pretty warm in Station Square. Tails still lived in his workshop, occasionally staying at Sonic's. Amy lived in a house nearby the grocery store, along with Cream, Cheese,and Vanilla. Knuckles was solitary, and had only few friends. He had to admit that Sonic was his best, along with Amy.He always acted tough and cool around Sonic and the gang, but he had always dreamed of meeting the perfect woman. He wanted someone to spend his life with, instead of being lonely all the time. One day, he met her.

Knuckles was walking to work, and he kept noicing something from the corner of his eye. _What's that? _Knuckles thought. He shrugged and kept walking. The store was just around he corner. Good morning, Knuckles. I see you're late again." His boss, Mr. Facking-Tardsaid. "Sorry, I woke up late..." Knuckles muttered. "Yes, yes...for the...oh...FOURTY-SEVENTH TIME?" Mr. Facking-Tard yelled. "I'll set my alarm next time..." Knuckles yawned, he was still tired. "There won't be a next time. You're fired. Good bye now!" His boss waved him away.

_Great...now I lost my job... _Knuckles thought. He slowly walked back to his apartment. He went on his computer looking for jobs. He really needed the money. Knuckles had no luck, and went out to eat lunch. _I could really go for a burger..._ Knuckles thought, and headed to the burger shop. The couple working at the burger shop had known Knuckles for some time, and gave him a free burger. "Here you go Knuckles! Hope you feel better." The guy said. "Yea, if you need help just come to us! Maybe you could get a job here?" The lady offered. "That's nice guys. Thanks, I'll talk to you later..." Knuckles said, and left. It was nearing 1 PM as Knuckles went back to his apartment. _Maybe I'll call Sonic..._ Knuckles thought. The phone rang just then. "Hello? Knuckles speaking." "Knuckles? Hi, this is Amy. Do you know where Sonic is? I've been calling his house, but he won't pick up!" Amy's voice went through the phone. "Well, he has Caller ID. That's why. Here, I'll do you a favor and put him on 3-way so he thinks it's me..." Knuckles hit flash and dialed Sonic's number. "Thanks, Knuckles! You know, you're a really good friend." Amy said. "Hey Knuckles! What's up?" Sonic said. "Sonic! I've been calling and calling but nobody's picked up!" Amy said. Knuckles didn't say anything and just let them talk. "Uh..Amy...are you at Knuckles' house? Cause his Caller ID came up..." Sonic said, Amy could tell he was cringing. "No, silly! I'm at my house! I don't know where Knuckles is..." Amy lied. "Well...the new movie Harry Hedgehog 4 came out today. Do you want to go see it?" "Oh so sad I already saw it with Tails and that would ruin the fun, okay? Buh-bye now I gotta go...er...watch dust particles!" With that, Sonic hung up._That Amy...Sonic must have a lot on his plate... _"Sorry, Amy. I'll see it if you want. I just got fired today, so it's cool." Knuckles tried to calm her down. He could hear her wailing in the phone. "It-it's okay, Knuckles...I have to go shopping anyway. I'll talk to you later, kay? If I see any good jobs out I'll let you know!" Amy said, and hung up. "Fine, I'll see it myself..." Knuckles muttered. He locked his door and drove to the movie theater. _Should've known Amy lied to Sonic about movies..._ Knuckles thought, seeing the theater was closed. _I'll just go to the Casino! _Knuckles arrived at the hotel. "Ten rings for the Casino, please." He said to the clerk. "Sorry, sir. The Casino's closed today for repairs. The pool is open, and so is the beach. Knuckles muttered off, and went to the pool. The women at the pool were all staring at him. Knuckles looked down at himself. He didn't have a bathing suit on. "Nothing there anyway, quit staring!" Knuckles yelled at them. He nose dived in, and swam for an hour or two.

It was five in the afternoon when Knuckles headed back. He went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. "FIFTY DOLLARS?" He yelled. "Please pay your bill, sir." The waiter said. "I ONLY GOT CHICKEN AND RICE!" He retorted. "Ah, but it costs fifty dollars." "What, twenty-five each? Come on, man! I just lost my job!" Knuckles stormed out, without paying.

It was nearing dark as Knuckles walked back. _Darn, I left my car in the hotel parking garage...I'll just get it tomorrow..._ He thought. Knuckles had a long walk. The Chinese restaurant was in Central Square, and his apartment was near Twinkle Park. He saw Sonic running towards him from the corner of his eye, and turned around. "What's up, Sonic?" He asked. Sonic was panting. "Pink...ness...AMY!...Evil..." Knuckles rolled his eyes, and a few minutes later, when Sonic caught his breath, Amy came up. "Sonic! No fair! You're faster than me!" "Gotta go, bud! Bye!" Sonic ran off, with Amy behind him. Knuckles sighed. _What's there? _He thought, hearing a strange noise behind him, and a bush slightly shook. He shrugged, and kept walking. _Probably the same thing from this morning... _There it was again, it shot right past him. _I'll follow it's path! _Knuckles thought, and headed in the same direction as it.He kept going, until he was on 15th Street. It went into a dark opening. Next thing Knuckles knew he was in a dark alley. "Who's there?" Knuckles asked, with a sense of fear in his tone. Everything was dark, and he heard the thing moving around him. Knuckles went further into the dark alley, with curiosity. "Psst." Knuckles heard a voice behind him. He did a quick Megaton Hook(From Sonic Battle, if you don't have it, he spins round with his fists out.) "I hit something..." Knuckles said. He sweatdropped. _Just the wall... _"Over here!" The voice said again. This time, it was on his left. Knuckles punched left as hard as he could. He slammed his fist into the wall, as the thing that was there flew over him. "Eggman's right you are gullible! Not too bright, either..." The voice sounded like a female, atleast sixteen. "Come out!" Knuckles said. He saw movement and went for it, again hitting the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" Knuckles called out. He was deeply confused.

"Follow me and find out!" Knuckles saw a shimmer floating through the alley and listened, close behind. A clearing to 16th Street came up. Before him was a sleek black body, and a white head with big ears. It turned around, and Knuckles jaw dropped. A beautiful bat with white fur and gleaming blue eyes appeared. She appeared very mature, and was holding an emerald. "W-who are you?" Knuckles studdered."Rouge the bat." She winked."Just call me Rouge."

**A/N: End of the first Chappie! Hope you liked it, maybe it will turn into a big story! Please R&R, I really want your opinions! I'll keep going when I get 3 good reviews! See, usually people do Sonamy, which is really boring and common. So I'm trying KnuxRouge for once!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks everyone who reviewed my story! I really didn't think it was that good, it's even in a C2! Well, here's the next chapter! I don't really have names for the chapters, just the prolouge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah...**

Knuckles had never felt this way before. He had always seen Amy chasing Sonic, but never understood how she felt. _I think this is love... _Knuckles thought to himself. He shook himself out of it. "What do you want with me?" Knuckles asked, shifting. "You're Knuckles the Echidna, right?" Rouge asked. "Y-yes...how did you know?" He studdered. Her aqua eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Rouge stood silent for a moment. Knuckles couldn't help himself from staring into her eyes. He couldn't pull away nomatter what he did... "Hello?" Rouge waved her hand in front of his face. Knuckles quickly snapped back. "Oh...right. So what do you want? Because I have to get back to my home, it's getting late..." Knuckles knew if he stayed any longer he would do something stupid in front of her. Rouge caught on to his nervousness, realizing he would give into her charm. She pinched her self, making her tear in her eyes. She remembered back in seventh grade when she won the best actress award in drama club. "I-I...my house got burned down, and I tried to go to someone for help...I have nowhere to go!" Rouge pretended to fall to her knees, at his feet. Knuckles, of course fell for it. "And he said you were kind and giving...and you could help me..." Knuckles was now next to her, trying to calm her. Rouge grinned menacinly hidden in her hands. "Could you...maybe..let me stay with you for a bit until they fix my house? Please?" Rouge faked well, and Knuckles believed her. They sat together on the cold ground, as Rouge reveiled her emerald. "That's a...chaos emerald?" Knuckles said. "Yes...I found it on the street...I've been sleeping on it for two days...I heard a noise and started looking for it...and it was in a corner hidden in he bushes..." Rouge was now trying not to laugh as Knuckles patted her back. "I-I'll lt you stay with me...I have a spare room." He said, and they walked back together, Rouge wiping her blue masgara. Knuckles was filled with happiness and sadness. _Poor Rouge...I love her and want her to stay with me, but I want her to be happy..._ Knuckles thought. They talked about their interests on the wa back, and Knuckles found that she had a lot of similarities. They were both treasure hunters, didn't know any of their relatives, and were loners. He found that she was intruiged by gems, so he thought about giving her one the next day. "You know, I've always dreamedof seeing the Master Emerald...I've heard legends about it but I don't know if any are true..." Rouge lied. "Would you ike to see something when we get back?" Knuckles asked, excited. "Oh, yes! Please, I would like to see a surprise." Rouge pretended to be enthusiastic. _Falling right into my trap..._Rouge thought, smirking as Knuckles looked at the moon. "Beautiful night..." Knuckles said. "Yea...the stars are like diamonds and the moon is a big pearl on a piece of blue velvet in a jewlery store..." Rouge said. She leaned on Knuckles without noticing. Knuckles blushed, pretending not to notice. They passed the grocery store, which was closing. "Almost there just another street." Knuckles said, passing Amy's apartment. They finally got there, and Knuckles turned on the light. It was a basic room, a coat closet, a rug, two lamps, a tv and two couches. "It's pretty small, but it's all I can afford. Woud you like the grand tour?" Knuckles said humbly. Rouge nodded and followed him. They went through the first hallway, into a kitchen. "Here's the kitchen. You can get a snack any time you want. The snacks are in this cupboard, and the drinks and cold food are in the fridge. The eating utensils and dishes are in that cupboard." Knuckles said, pointing to each thing as they went. Rouge pretended to look interested. The floor was tiled with white tiles and green designs on them. The counter was the same lime green as the floor designs. Knuckles showed her every room except one. "Here's the surprise want to show you." Knuckles said. He covered Rouge's eyes, and opened the door. In the room was the Master Emerald. "Are you...?" Rouge trailed off, sounding dramatic. She widened her eyes. "The guardian of the Emerald? Yea...I'm the last one left so I guess someone's gotta do it...it gets lonely sometimes though..." Knuckles said. Ruge pretended to admire him. Knuckles' stomach did a flip and his heart pounded as she went closer to him. "Can I ask where the bathroom is? I forget where it is..." Rouge went off. _Darn...Well she probably doesn't like me anyway. We have only met two hours ago..._ Knuckles thought. "Sure. It's down the hall first room to the left." He instructed. Rouge thanked him and went off. Knuckles sat next to the Master Emerald and thought about her. He coudn't place his knuckle in what it was that he liked about her so much...Of course she was beautiful and nice and they shared many interests...but there was more.

Rouge went into the bathroom and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Topaz? I've located the echidna and am in his home. The Master Emerald is under lo security. I think I'll be able to snatch it soon. Over." Rouge said through it. "Good job, Rouge. Remeber, you have a week to return it, or you're pay gets cut in half.I'm searching for more Chaos Emeralds, and have had no luck. Over." Topaz's voice said. "Yea this is a real knucklehead we're dealing with. He fell for my plan, thinking I was homeless...what a sucker I almost feel bad for him! Well, I have to go he thinks I'm in the bathroom. Over." Rouge finished and turned it off. She hid it and turned on the water, making her gloves wet. "I'm back. Thank you so much for the hospitality, Knuckles!" Rouge faked. "No problem. It's getting late, we shoud go to bed." Knuckles said. Rouge agreed, and left the room for the spare one that she was staying in. "Goodnight." Rouge said, and hugged Knuckles in a friendly way. Knuckles blushed a rose red, and fell on the floor after she left the room. _She's so dreamy..._ Knuckles thought, and drifted to sleep right there on the floor. His dreams were filled with memories from that day. He had a replay of the dark alley, and when he first laid his eyes on hers. Everything was going well for him, except the fact he lost his job and was expacting a mad Chinese guy at his door the next day, asking for fifty dollars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R, I'll take some ideas if you offer them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry it's been SO LONG! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega…or the world…. darn it….**

Knuckles woke up at 7 a.m. sharp to his alarm. He went into the guest room to check on Rouge. As he rubbed his eyes, he thought about what he would do this day. Knuckles silently opened the door thinking she was still sleeping. "Huh?" Knuckles yawned. She wasn't there. _She's up already?_ He thought. Shrugging, he walked into the kitchen to find Rouge sitting peacefully with two cups of coffee, one she drank from, the other she held out to him. "T-thanks…" Knuckles stuttered, accepting the coffee. "You know, you didn't have to…" He finished, sipping the steamy beverage. It was the best coffee Knuckles had ever tasted. A light happy feeling blew through him. "It's okay, Knuckles. Really! You took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go!" Rouge protested. Knuckles thought for a second, remembering the incident the day before.

"I do have one question, Rouge the Bat…." Rouge seemed surprised. "What is it…?" She finished up her coffee and started the dishwasher. "…Yesterday…at first you seemed to be attacking me…" He sat down next to her on the sofa. "Before you knew who I was at least." Rouge panicked for a moment, showing nothing. "Oh, that…? I-I…didn't think you would like me… But I heard of you from my old boss and he said you were nice and had a beautiful emerald… Until I knew who you were I didn't think you would be so nice." She lied, bending over smirking. "What's the matter?" Knuckles asked, looking down. "Uh… My shoelace is undone, that's all." "Um…. You don't HAVE any shoelaces…." Knuckles sweat dropped. "T-that's because their…er…invisible!" Rouge lied badly, and she knew Knuckles was suspicious.

"Rouge…" Knuckles mumbled, gazing into her eyes. There was a long awkward silence. "What?" She asked, now standing. Knuckles seemed to be in a trance. She gently touched his shoulder, snapping him out of it. "Huh…wha..?" "You went out there…" Rouge replied. "Oh…right… Hey, do you want to go to the park?" Knuckles asked. Rouge thought. _If I can somehow get him out of the house long enough then I can snatch that Master Emerald! _"'Sure! Let's go!" She replied happily. Knuckles got his keys and headed out the door. "You coming?" He asked, turning around. Rouge was still standing in front of the couch. "Yea, I'll be there in a second! Heh, bathroom break!" Knuckles nodded, and stood outside. He had a huge rush going through him all of a sudden. He could almost feel an evil coming, but it felt distant. Everything outside, the trees, people, and buildings seemed gloomier. He could almost see an aura of darkness coming from across the ocean. But what? Knuckles didn't know what it was, but it was there.

Meanwhile, Rouge ran upstairs quickly, skipping steps as she went. She dug out her walkie-talkie and tried reaching Topaz. "Topaz? Topaz! Respond! I've got a chance to grab the emerald and run! Respond! Please!" No answer came from it. "I NEED backup!" Rouge waited a few minutes before Knuckles voice came calling. _There goes my chance…_ She thought, swore under her breath, and came down the stairs smiling. "You know, there is a bathroom downstairs." Knuckles pointed out. "Oh..right. I just like the one upstairs, that's all." She reassured him by winking, and the two walked to the park. "Hey you! Get back here! I want my fifty dollars! NOW! I WILL SUE!" Rouge went closer to Knuckles as the Chinese man yelled. "Don't worry, it's just a stupid old guy who wants fifty dollars because he can't earn it." Knuckles said. He seemed cheery, but as Rouge looked into his eyes she saw something wrong. "Knuckles, what's wrong? Please don't say nothing, I can tell!" Rouge said. "Okay… It's just this thing I felt earlier… An evil aura or something…" Rouge was very interested. It could do with gems! Or Eggman… "Really? Where?" "Over the ocean. I think it's coming from the Eggcarrier." Rouge was confused. She had no idea what the Eggcarrier was. Before she could ask, Knuckles said, "I'll explain in the park. For now, let's have some fun!" Knuckles exclaimed, bringing Rouge over to the duck pond. "Aw… There so cute" Rouge said, bending over to see the duck and her newborns. Knuckles sat down next to her, as she laid down to stare at the clouds, ducks splashing away a few feet from them. Before they knew it, both were in a light sleep, dreaming of each other, though neither knew.

A/N-Please please please review! I want your thoughts on how it's going and maybe prediction? The next will be both of their dreams, first one will be Rouge's. Unless you guys want it to be Knuckles. Sorry if it was a bit short, but it's kinda late and I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys next chapter of KnuxRouge starts now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Team or Sega. If someone did they would scream it out loud. REALLY loud.

-Rouge's Dream-

_"Rouge! Rouge! Come on!" Knuckles yelled reaching out his hand. "KNUCKLES! I'm stuck!" Rouge was surrounded in flames of destruction and misery. "What have I done!" She was in tears, mascara streaming down her face. "Rouge! I forgive you, just come on! You'll burn up!" "You do? I'm so sorry! It was my job! My duty!" She cried, standing up. "Hurry the fire is closing in!" Knuckles was in a doorway, light from outside making an eclipse of him. "You want to save my life even though I betrayed you? You can go! Don't risk your life for me!" "But I love you! And I always will. I don't care if you betrayed me!" Knuckles called. Rouge saw flaming passion in his eyes. Or was it that she was surrounded by fire…? Whatever. Knuckles seemed he couldn't take it anymore. He glided through the flames, and grabbed her. His strong arms secured her, and she felt safe. They glided to safety, Rouge in his arms. "I'm s-sorry…"Rouge cried, and fell unconscious in his arms._

-Knuckles' Dream-

_"I can't believe it…I just can't. How could you? Rouge… Do such a thing. I thought you were helpless. Apparently I was fooled." Knuckles and Rouge were sitting in a lit room, in broad daylight. They were sitting across from each other, each on a lounge chair. Knuckles' was purple and Rouge's was red. "I had to. I can't believe you actually fell for it. Hah, what a joke. I could never love YOU." She smirked, crossing her legs. Knuckles was almost in tears. "I loved you…and I thought you loved me too…I guess not. At least the Master Emerald wasn't taken. Now I just have to find the shattered pieces. Again." "Unless I get the pieces first." Rouge said. She pulled out a gun. "You wouldn't… Don't you have a heart? After all I went through to save you, and you want to kill me for it" Knuckles stood up, backing away. Rouge went toward him, her gun ready. "No!" Knuckles whispered. At that moment Rouge eased her grip on the gun and dropped it. She fell to the ground, crying. "What? I won't fall for this again!" Knuckles stood above her. "I-I…can't. I do love you! I do! But…I had to! For my boss…Just don't tell him, okay? And I won't hurt your Emerald." Knuckles relaxed his tense face and calmed her down. "It's okay…" Together they fell asleep, in each other's arms._

I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. It's where Rouge will start to show affection for Knuckles, and maybe fall in love with him! GASP! But you won't know 'til then. I think this chappie lost it's touch, though. I ran out of ideas. :'


End file.
